jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarakudo
Tarakudo is the King of the Shadowkhan and lord of all Oni. He is the primary antagonist in the fourth season of the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Tarakudo wishes to revive his loyal Oni Generals who were sealed away into the Oni Masks hundreds of years ago. While originally uninterested in Jackie Chan and his allies, their repeated interference in Tarakudo's plans causes him to become their bitter enemy. Appearance At first, Tarakudo appears to be a large, brownish-orange floating head with green/yellowish eyes. He has a large white beard with what seems to be unruly eyebrows and a mustache. He has black marks on the corners of his mouth and his eyes. When in full body form, he wears a large red and black designed shirt. Without his shirt, he appears to be wearing a grey belt, black baggy pants and black shoes. He has black cuffs on his wrists Personality Like most villains associated in the Jackie Chan universe Tarakudo is characterized as a villain devoid of morals and sentiment but is not without a sense of humor making clever puns and witty banter in the midst of battle. When Paco mistook him for the Great Pumpkin Tarakudo was slightly confused about the statement before humorously playing along with it. He is easily one of the most light-hearted villains. Unlike the other villains however is Tarakudo's apparent benevolence towards his Oni generals while other villains have strained relationships with their associates at best. This is best exemplified with forgiving the Dark Hand thugs for their failures much more often than other villains who would punish them in severe and dramatic fashions. In turn his underlings are loyal and respectful towards him, calling him "Boss man" or "Master Tarakudo" both of which are completely fine with him. He is even polite to his enemies and allies alike, calling Jackie Chan "Mister Chan" (most villains simply call him "Chan") and the Dark Hand by their first names (not nicknames or "enforcers"). Another factor that separates him from other villains is his lack of interest in revenge as he is more preoccupied with gathering the masks that hold the spirits of his long-lost loyal generals, and had The Chan Clan not constantly interfered with his plans he would have simply left them alone or saved them for later out of sheer disinterest towards them. However the Clan's constant hand in the Oni's failure at resurrecting and the Dark Hand's constant defeat have been wearing Tarakudo's patience rather thin. He punishes the Dark Hand but still in a less severe manner than other villains (locking them faux coffins or having Chow's shadow eaten.) However, sometimes he finds that he must forcefully remove Hak Foo from battle due to him constantly forgetting that a mask cannot be removed without good magic and his constant failure at getting one. Though he does admit to being a sore loser and attacked the victorious party in one location it seemed to have been non-lethal as the one who was hit seemed perfectly fine afterwards. However these redeeming traits does not change the fact that Tarakudo is still an evil entity who wishes to bath the world in eternal darkness and shadow. Though in Post-Mortem this does not deter Tarakudo's ambitions and through his cunning plots to become the king of the world. Tarakudo is quite aware of his short comings, mortality and limitations. While the Demon Sorcerers looked down on humans, Tarakudo sees value in them at least in the moments until his vast empire of Shadowkhan and Oni rise again. He generally doesn't seem to have a big opinion on humans whether they be good or bad, but still sees them as something that he can use. Uniquely while he doesn't seem to have a bias on humans he believes that Jade Chan will return to the Dark Side on day as the Queen of the Shadow Khan which is a mantle that she once occupied. When Jackie took Jade away from Tarakudo he remarked that she would in time because of her youth. As such Tarakudo has expectations of Jade to one day become an evil entity and become a force to be reckoned with, he once even joked around that her Oni Halloween costume was a "reversal" to rejoined the forces of Darkness. Though Jade has caught his attention he has no qualms about putting her in mortal danger assuming that she will either survive or exhaust her usefulness as a one-day leverage or ally. Tarakudo has a habit of roaring when in battle, and strike fear into his enemies by proclaiming who he is and that he is a force to be reckoned with. Whenever his plans to implant a mask onto one of his thugs (usually Hak Foo because of his power) goes awry he takes advantage of the situation to what he can and places whoever wears the mask under his sway towards the dark forces. When revived he kept much of his post-mortem personality but became a little more brutish and blood-thirsty and subtly show-offish showing off his newly restored demon body, using the term and then attacking the J-team with all of his power and might to prove that they were no match for him. History Background In ancient times, Tarakudo and his nine Oni generals reigned supreme over Japan. But his reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were imprisoned in masks. One was made for him, but he hid it in the Shadow World, where no one could use it. His whereabouts were unknown after then. Season 4 Thousands of years after his banishment, Tarakudo is awakened by Daolon Wong, who was attempting to summon Shadowkhan but instead awakened Tarakudo and brought him to the prison he was in. To continue his reign, he required help, so he busted the Enforcers out of prison. He then began a quest to find the Oni Masks, which, if brought together, would unleash his Generals' spirits and summon enough Shadowkhan to cover the Earth in eternal darkness. He succeeded in his mission by allowing Jackie Chan to attain all the masks. His minions took over Section 13, which was covered in onion odor that prevented him from entering. His generals then began to expand the cloak of darkness in all directions. Then suddenly, Tarakudo had the willies; he sensed interference -- the J-Team. He captures them and strips them of their talismans. But they soon found his mask, which he attempted to destroy. Using a hair from Tohru, on the possibility that he was descended from samurai, giving Tarakudo a physical form to put the mask on. Jade manages to slap on the mask, sucking in all the Shadowkhan and generals, including Tarakudo himself inside. Powers and Abilities As the King of all Oni and the Master of all Shadowkhan, Tarakudo can utilize all powers of the Oni and can summon any type of Shadowkhan. As a floating head, Tarakudo is capable of telekinesis, which is always accompanied by recognizable sonic shockwave. This is his primary means of attack and is skillful enough to not only lift large/or multiple objects at the same time, but can also use it to summon any of the Dark Hand from a remote location and bring them to him. However, his telekinetic power is less potent than that of the Rooster Talisman, forcing him to flick off Eggbert when distracted after engaging in a psychic battle. Tarakudo can also shoot blasts of pure force which proved to be almost fatal. Other powers within his arsenal include shapeshifting; Tarakudo can shapeshift into anyone or into anything. Tarakudo can also meld with objects either taking on their properties or using them as quick travel. He can also fuse with certain items that have faces to spy on people. He can also phase through solid matter. In physical form, Tarakudo possesses great strength and is a skilled martial artist, capable of beating Jackie in a one-on-one battle. As the Lord of all Oni and Shadowkhan, he is likely able to use any of their powers. Tarakudo influence those who wear his symbol of the Shadowkhan. Weaknesses As an Oni, Tarakudo is vulnerable to onions, which irritates his eyes. Also, the key ingredient that could defeat him was the hair of a samurai or a descendant of a samurai, giving him a physical form to put the mask on. In theory, if someone wore the mask, the ingredient could pull it off. If the mask is placed upon him then all Shadowkhan, Oni, and other related thing of the shadow realm return to that same place. Also, if someone wore the mask they would have all the powers of the Shadowkhan and Oni, and be able to control them, including Tarakudo. However, if the person is pure of heart they will eventually be driven insane and likely become evil themselves. By that point their mask may never be removed without the mask removal potion. Appearances Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''The Amazing T-Troop'' *''Black Magic'' *''The Demon Behind'' *''Fright Fight Night'' *''The Shadow Eaters'' *''Ninja Twilight'' Quotes * "*I* am the one and only King of the Shadowkhan." The Masks of the Shadowkhan * "And ready to reclaim my Ninja Magic. A task for which I will require... "assistance." The Masks of the Shadowkhan * "Again? Who ARE these people?" The Masks of the Shadowkhan * "You have no idea who you are dealing with." The Masks of the Shadowkhan * "Whoa. Easy with that veggie big fella." Samurai Ratso * "My eyes!" whenever hit with an onion * "And I don't see you wearing your mask at full throttle. And I can help *you* unleash its true potential." Black Magic * "By summoning his Shadowkhan, Black has sealed his promotion from Captain to Demon General." Black Magic * "Gentlemen. Pop-quiz: why is Jackie Chan not also here searching for the mask? Answer: because Mr. Chan already *has* the mask. End of quiz. Now for the pop." Fright Fight Night * "Spiffy costume, little lady. Rehearsing your inevitable return to the dark side?" Fright Fight Night * (tchs) "Mr. Chan, no mask." (places a jack o'lantern on Jackie's head) "MUCH better. Jackie O'Lantern. And now it's time to send you to the pumpkin patch." Fright Fight Night Trivia *Tarakudo's mask is the only of the Oni Masks that has no eyes. *Tarakudo has two recurring non-comedic occurrences about his character that are shown throughout season 4, the first is that whenever he says the word "Good" or the such he will stick his tongue out and say "yuk" before he says it. The second is a rather dislike and aversion towards his greatest weakness - onions. They cause him pain and usually hurt his eyes which results in him fleeing the battle rather than having to tend to the wounds from the onions. *In The Masks of the Shadowkhan, Tarakudo saw Jade and immediately knew her as the Queen of the Shadowkhan. *With the body, Tarakudo is one of the few villains with martial arts abilites, as he was able to fight the J-Team in order to get his mask. *He is the only main antagonist to only appear in one season. Category:Demons Category:Oni Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Imprisoned Category:Japanese Characters Category:Oni Wearers